Adventurous War Game
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Technically prequel to Game Jumping. When Black Licorice is asked about his past, a screeening is shown with a deadly game added in. Follow Jason McGarther (Black Licorice), Cyrus McGarther, Katrina Johns, Tim Grant, and Sage on Black's first quest to save humanity. Rated T because Violence and Slender Man.
1. Chapter 1: Movie Time

**A/N: Hey, I am sorry about putting things off. But for those of you who want to know about Black Licorice's past; this story is for you. So to start things on the road, I don't own Wreck It Ralph and AdventureQuest Worlds. Let the story begin.**

**Adventurous War Game: Movie Time**

It was a few months after the Beta incident, and Vanellope was bugging me. But it wasn't the usual topics like "Want to race?" and "Can you go one day without the hat?", but today, she asked "What happened before you came here?" That one question made my life flash before my eyes, like right before you're going to die. During the end of that, a war so graphically violent, I can't describe it in words. I ran away to the castle, shedding as few tears as possible. Vanellope found me about half an hour later in the fetal position.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Vanellope asked me. "I've never seen you like this."

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand." I responded.

"Dude, you've gone down 90 degree drops, and you've been in all the arcade games, and you're past is what makes you run screaming?" Vanellope asked. I just nodded.

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you." I said, getting off the floor. Vanellope looked at me with a confused look. I let out of sigh. "Look, just gather everyone in the movie theater in Diet Soda Mountain." I said. Again, she shot me a confused look.

"Sugar Rush doesn't have a Movie Theater." Vanellope said reluctantly.

"Duh, that's why I'm having you get everybody." I said. "It will take you 30 minutes to find everyone and get them to the location. Now go." We went our separate ways to do our jobs.

In half an hours' time, I had built a large movie theater right on top of the hot springs. I took my positions as I heard not only the roar of engines, but a small tremble in the ground. The people entered in this order; Vanellope, the rest of the Sugar Rush Racers, Sour Bill, Wreck It Ralph, Fix It Felix Jr., the NiceLanders, Sargent Calhoun, and the rest of the Betas.

"What the heck Vanellope, I gave you half an hour, how did you get this many people?" I asked the 9 year old.

"Words aren't the only things that move fast." Vanellope said smugly.

"Alright everybody, follow me." I said as I lead the guests to the main theater. As we arrived, I took my position up on a little balcony with a chair, a microphone and a projector. After everyone was seated, I took a microphone from its holder and turned it on. After some feedback, I said "Hello everybody for coming, this is a little look into my traumatic past. If anyone wishes to leave, now is the time." A few of the Nicelanders got up to leave, but then I saw a note taped to the projector. I took it off and read it aloud.

"Dear viewers, if you are squeamish, go hide in the corner, because if anyone leaves, they get glitched. At the end of the movie, if all are still in attendance (which is unlikely, considering the biggest hero of this arcade is scared of it), the writer of this message will reveal himself. Sincerest regards, Legendary Static." The note read. I dropped it in terror. There were only two things I feared more than my past; dogs and the writer of that note; the Slender Man. I couldn't let everyone else find out who wrote this.

"O-okay then, moving on." I said, my voice shaking. "Before the movie starts, I-I have 2 confessions. For all of you who don't know, Black Licorice is an alias, a fake name. My real name is Jason McGarther. And the note's threat is real; anyone leaves, their code will be permanently glitched." Silent murmurs followed. "I will now start the movie." I continued as a wire attached to my Beta mark. And thus, the game began.

**A/N: Well, if you don't know who the Slender Man is; don't Google him. He will freak you out of your mind. Anyway, please review. I will be updating on Thursday.**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

**A/N: Hey. Gonna keep things short. I don't own AdventureQuest Worlds or Wreck It Ralph. And one last thing, I own only two of the five AQ usernames. P.S. The movie description and dialogue will be in italics for clarity. **

** Adventurous War Game: It Begins**

The movie screen was still blank as everyone was getting their concessions, which I had built in the theater itself. It was a good idea, wasn't it?

"Access memory file, memory: First Adventure." I murmured under my breath. The wire attached to my mark started glowing blue as the movie started.

_In a few seconds, an image of my old being came up on the screen. He was clearly tired from a long eight hours that I had once called school. He entered a medium suburban home in Washington D.C. to see his old younger brother that looked exactly like Cyrus. _

_ "Hey dude," the Cyrus on the screen. "Where have you been? I've been logged in for half an hour."_

_ "You don't want to hear what I have to say. I'll be on in a second." I had said. I grabbed the spare laptop and quickly typed my username and password into the title page of AdventureQuest Worlds. After that, the screen went black as rainbow static covered the whole keyboard. At once, the static stopped, but then the screen shot a dark pink light at me, knocking me unconscious. _

_When I awoke, I was wearing an ankle length metallic grey suit red trimming and red jewels near the knees. In my right hand was a sword with a handle made of tree roots. The blade was glowing a light blue. _

_Next to me was Cyrus, picking himself up, was in a metallic suit with a mask. He was holding a large black sword with orange orbs inside the blade. But the most remarkable change was a large red ponytail._

"_W-what happened?" I asked myself. I left the structure and on the driveway, a beast with a lizard's tail and mouth with frog legs. It noticed me and lunged at me, and before it at my mid-section, I stuck my sword and slammed it into the pavement. It burst into gold and little xp orbs. Upon contact, they vanished. _

"_Hey dude, what are you doing out here?" Cyrus asked, looking at the remains of the Frogzard. "Well man, I don't get it." Cyrus continued. "What happened here?" The landscape was littered with monsters._

"_I think I have it." I said. "One of two possibilities has occurred. Either we are in a seizure educed coma or this is all real. And if AdventureQuest truly has come alive, than every active player has gone through the same transformation we have." At the time I finished my sentence, another teenager, not too much older than me, with black hair and green eyes in black and purple armor covered in eyes._

"_You are correct, young warriors." The boy said. "Only one missing detail; any non-player has been turned into a monster, so think twice before you slay a monster, because that was your mother." Cyrus and I let out a pair of gasps. The boy flew off. _

"_Alright, we need to find others, warriors and mages who can help us. I'll be getting Tim and Katrina, you round up any players in town, got it?" I asked Cyrus. He nodded. All of a sudden, two satchels fell from the sky; each contained a magic map, all our weapons from the game, and a strange bracelet that immediately clung to our wrists. It gave us our HP, XP, and level. _

"_I'll be back, do your job." I said to Cyrus as I tapped the map, appearing in front of a destroyed house._

"_Oh geez," I said, starting to rummage through the wreckage. _

"_Hey, AI," said a female voice behind me. "What brings you here?" I quickly turned and say a blonde mage in a basic mage robe. In her hand was a stick._

"_Oh, nothing, magic map." I said smugly,_

"_Yeah, monsters ravaged the house before you got here. Dad turned into a Lich and tried to kill me."_

"_Yeah, I believe that." I responded. "Well, we still have to get 2 more." She gripped my shoulder as I tapped the map, taking the two of us to another ravaged house; only this one had a giant spider fighting a blue guy with basic warrior armor._

"_Hey guys," He said to us. "A little help."_

"_No time." I said, grabbing the guy's shoulder and quickly got out of there. When we reached the last destination, I said "You two stay here while I get our last recruit." I entered an apartment building, and I could already here explosions and sword hitting monster. I was heading to where the sounds were loudest, but before I could knock on the door, a college student popped out, breathing heavily. She has a brunette ponytail, and sage green eyes. She was wearing a frosting splattered beret, and the rest of outfit was kind of, inappropriate, but it had blood stains too._

People were starting to leave; they must not have remembered the note, so that's why I taped it to the door. They came back to their seats.

"_Hey Jason." She said through her panting. "We had better leave." I didn't have time to argue. I lead her outside, we gathered round and transported back to D.C. I found Cyrus waiting for me with an army of kid soldiers._

"_Would you introduce us to the new mage?" Cyrus said._

"_This is Sage, her username is Red Velvet22, and she is also Vanellope von Schweetz on ."_

I could see my sister squirm a little at the mention of her name.

"_Alright, we have the army, now what?" Cyrus asked. _

"_We fight our way to Darkath." I said seriously. "Team A will go through the White House to beat him. Team B will be in Texas taking down the choasruppted band; One Eyed Doll. Got everyone?" They all nodded in unison. "Sonic, Wiz Witch, Red Velvet and Timothy will come with me. The rest of you, level up and Head to Texas."_

The movie paused suddenly. Looks like Slender wants an intermission.

"We will be taking a 15 minute intermission." I said blandly. "Also, can I see the Betas up in the balconey."

**A/N: Here's your chapter. I know I promised an update Thursday, but I got side tracked. Please review.**


End file.
